


Prompt: Charger Cable

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Fandot Creativity Night April 25th 2015 [2]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt: Charger Cable

“Love?” 

“LOVE!?”

The Manager sighed. The Driver was at home but as usual not really paying attention to his environment. So the Manager knew that shouting any more was no use. He would be in front of his computer, playing that ridiculous game of his, headphones on, blasting something really loud and screamy. The Manager walked up to their joint office and opened the door. Well, he was half right. The computer was on. Blasting something he vaguely recognized. But his Driver wasn't playing any games on it.  
He was sitting on the floor, and swore just when the door opened. “Bloody hell! I... Grrr...” the Driver swore. The Manager blinked and looked at what the Driver was fiddling with. He had his soldering iron in front of him, with a wire that he seemed to be fixing. Or destroying. It was hard to tell. 

“What are you doing?” he asked when the shock of hearing his usually mild-mannered partner swear, wore off. “I'm trying to make something make something to charge my phone with since I can't find the infernal cable. I remembered we still had that cable from the old telly, and thought I could make the old connector onto it. But it's not really working. OW!” the Driver answered, while he kept on working. Apparently he'd hurt himself with the iron again. “Come on, let's have a look at that finger.” The Manager said soothingly. The Driver sighed and stood up from his project. They moved into the bathroom and the Manager got out the first aid kit. “Come on love, let's just leave it and go and watch some telly downstairs. We'll go to the shop tomorrow to get another one.” The Driver nodded while the Manager put some burn salve on his fingers and a band aid. They spent the night watching some comedy and had a nice night of it in bed later. The next morning the Manager rolled out from under the Driver, who was snoring loudly. He went into the bedroom to put away the first aid kit and have a bath. When he was done, he took out a towel out of the cupboard and was very surprised when something dropped out from the back of the pile of towels. He walked back to the bedroom, where the Driver had started to wake up and was just putting on his glasses. 

“You'll never guess what I just found...” the Manager said, holding up their joint charger cable.


End file.
